This invention pertains to hydronic systems and particularly to hydronic systems useful for horticulture.
Temperature regulating devices in the form of a hydronic system have various uses. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,762,896; 3,106,801 and 4,338,994. Numerous hydronic systems useful for horticulture applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,983,862; 3,316,673; 4,212,348 and 4,309,843.
Hydronic systems useful in regulating soil temperatures by circulating fluids in pipes under growing plants have heretofore balanced two conflicting objectives: energy efficiency and protection of the hydronic pipes. For instance, many hydronic systems employ temperature regulating panels constructed with tunnels therein. This design protects the pipes from physical damage, but is not energy efficient. Positioning the pipe nearer to the plant root zone, the critical growing area, will obviously minimize the amount of energy required. Thus, many hydronic systems are constructed with expensive holder devices attached to the surface of the panel. These tend to hold the pipe in closer proximity to the root microclimate; however, without an additional surface coating around the base and sides of the pipe, the pipe is exposed to physical damage by cultivating devices and foot traffic. Such surface coatings effectively eliminate the modularity of the panels.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it would be highly desirable to provide a modular hydronic system that positions a releasably disposed pipe very close to the target area, i.e., the plant root zone, to provide a flat surface while protecting the pipe from physical damage.